


Print and more

by Jaansche



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Copy Shop, F/F, Just an one shot I could't get out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaansche/pseuds/Jaansche
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is a lazy student and has to deal with the failure of modern technology. Lexa helps her out last minute. It's just fluffy fluffness I needed to get out of my system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Print and more

**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, the characters aren't mine, otherwise Lexa and Clarke would still be happily making love in Lexa's bed. It's just a quick one shot I did instead of working. Not beta'd. Sorry for mistakes.

# Prints and more

 

“Fucking hell!“ Clarke huffed out in frustration. She had just spent the last 10 hours hunched over her desk to finish her assignment for one of her pre-med classes. It hadn’t been a difficult one; she had just been incredibly lazy. Probably due to knowing the task wouldn’t be too challenging. But now, with only 1 hour left, to hand over her analysis, she sweated like she’d run a marathon on her knees. Her printer just wouldn’t do its job.

“Dooo iiiiit!” She whined out, drawling the vowels desperately. “Just this one fucking time and then I’m leaving you to die. I promise.” She tried to convince the useless piece of technique to work to no avail.

“Fuck!” She finally gave up, checking the time. 50 minutes left. Luckily she lived very close to the campus and would only need approximately 5 minutes to reach the science building. But without a printed assignment there was nothing she could hand in.

She searched for her phone under an impressive amount of text books on her desk, before pressing her emergency contact number hoping it wouldn’t go through to voicemail.

“Please be there. Please be –“

“Griff? What’s up?”

“Rae. You need to help me! My printer won’t print my analysis which is due in…” She quickly checked her watch. “48 minutes. Can I send you the file and you print it, while I run to yours to pick it up?” She babbled out quickly.

“Wow, slow down. Why isn’t your printer working?”

“Rae, I don’t have fucking time to tech-talk with you about this piece of shit. Can you print it?”

“I’m not home.”

“What? Where the fuck are you?”

“Stop swearing damnit!”

“You’re one to talk! Fuck, what am I doing now?”

“Ever heard of a copy shop?”

“A what?”

“A copy shop!”

“A what?” Clarke run frantically up and down the length of her small apartment. “What is that?”

“It’s a store where you can print things. Have you really been brought up with all the fancy technology at your disposal that you’ve never in your life had to rely on a shop to print something for you?”

“Oh, um… no.” Raven was silent, too stunned by the quite confession. “Anyway, so where are these copy shops?”

“Um, there’s one close to the Physics department. It’s called 'I don't fucking know' or something like that.”

“Ok. Whatever, I gotta go. Thanks Rae.”

“Call me –“ Clarke had already disconnected the call, before Raven could finish her sentence.

Clarke stumbled over her messenger bag back into her bedroom and snatched her laptop off the desk and retrieved the bag before tripping over it once more. She was nearly out of her flat, when she remembered, she hadn’t even brushed her hair or teeth for that matter. The time on her mobile however urged her on to forfeit her own personal need for hygiene and she sprinted down the stairs, two at a time. She ran down the street and crossed over towards the main campus of DC University. All science buildings were fairly close to each other, but the Physics one was the furthest out. ‘Damn you Raven’, Clarke thought. She had to thank her best friend for that, after blowing up the original building by accident in her freshman year . As described, she found a shop located on the other side of the small makeshift building with huge letters on a boring shopfront. ‘Prints and more’ was written sloppily with a permanent glass marker. Clarke stopped and allowed herself to breathe in deeply for the first time since leaving her apartment. She scrunched up her nose at the sight of the run down store but pushed the door open nevertheless. Beggars can’t be choosers. Upon entering a strong smell of cinnamon laced candles filled her nostrils and she started coughing heavily. After a few seconds of trying to calm down, a young woman strolled over from where she was sat behind a screen and looked at her displeasingly.

“Can I help you dying?” She asked clearly annoyed.

“I” Another coughing fit hit her lungs and Clarke bent over to ease the pain. “I” She tried again. The other girl furrowed her brows but walked closer, concern etched into her features.

“Hey hey, calm down! Wait I get you some water.” She quickly walked into the back of the store to return quickly with a bottle of water. “Here…” She unscrewed the top and held it in front of the blonde. Clarke grasped it desperately and managed to get in a few sips. She slowly calmed her breathing and the coughing subsided.

“Thanks.” She managed to get out, offering the bottle to its owner.

The woman lifted her hands and signalled for Clarke to keep the water. “No worries. You ok?”

Clarke started nodding and finally straightened up again. “Yeah, I just ran all the way over here and then the candles and I don’t know, made me cough.” She explained lamely with a wave of her hand.

“Oh?” The woman face turned sour once more. “The smell is lovely.” She said.

“I didn’t mean to offend you. It’s just really strong.”

“Are you here to lecture me about my candles or…” In lieu of finishing her sentence, she turned and walked off to the same computer she had sat in front of when Clarke had entered.

“Geez!” She followed the woman further into the store. “I need you to print something for me as quickly as possible.” She opened her bag and took out her laptop.

“Fine. Gimme the USB.” The woman turned her back to Clarke and leaned over the edge of the computer. Clarke stopped setting up her own device, eyes drawn to the backside of the girl. ‘Wow’, she thought but immediately blushed when she realised she had been caught starring.

“USB?” She repeated, remembering the words spoken to her a few seconds ago, ignoring the smirk on the girl's lips.

The grin slowly vanished and was replaced with a frown. “Yeah, I need whatever you want me to print on a USB stick, so I can plug it into my station to print it for you.”

“It’s still on my laptop. Can I not connect to your printer?” Clarke asked surprised.

The girl rolled her eyes and shook her head. “No you can’t.” She leaned over and handed Clarke a small device. “Save it onto this one. Can you do that at least?”

“I’m sorry I’ve never been to such a store. My printer refused its service this morning and I really had no time to fix it.” She plugged the memory stick into her computer, before checking her watch again. 30 minutes left until deadline. “Fuck!” She cursed under her breath, eliciting a chuckle from the other girl.

“What’s so funny?” She lifted her head and watched her trying to hide her amusement.

“You are.”

“How so?”

“Do you have any idea what you need?”

“Yes. A printout of my work.” Clarke rolled her eyes. 'Duh...'

“Print size? Paper weight? Colour or black and white? Binding?” The brunette slowly lifted one long finger after the other counting the options on her hand.

“Um, really? Wow…?” Clarke was slightly distracted by the fingers, only having heard the last two options. “I want it in colour and what are bindings?”

The girl laughed at that. A real laugh. Deep and melodious. Clarke was immediately fixed on hearing that sound again. A blush crept over her cheeks.

“Well. Ok. What’s the work about?” She leaned forward smiling.

“Um.” Clarke looked down at her monitor after seeing the drive had popped up on the screen. “Lexa?” She looked back up with a raised eyebrow.

“Huh? Oh, yeah.” She quickly understood the blonde was asking if that’s the right drive. “That’s me. Save it onto that as a pdf.” Clarke nodded and got back to the task at hand, mulling over the name in her head, liking the sound of it.

“So, what’s it about?” Lexa repeated her question not having gotten an answer yet.

“Oh, sorry. Right. It’s my analysis of influences of mobile radiation on sleeping behaviour.”

“Science major?”

“Pre-med.”

“Ok.” Lexa smiled, admiring the blonde more now realising she’s not some stupid bimbo. “If I were you, I’d print it on size A4, which is your regular textbook size and use a little thicker paper to prevent bleeding through. For the bindings... you said 30 minutes?”

“Well, 26 now.” Clarke looked up and handed the drive back to its owner with an apologetic smile.

“In that case…” Lexa grinned back. “I’d advise you to go with a coil binding. That’s quick and easy. Or you just staple the document.”

“Staple? That looks cheap.”

“Ok. Coil it is then.” Lexa laughed again and went back to her work station to open Clarke’s document.” She started whistling while arranging the settings. “So, Clarke.” She finally looked up, seeing the blonde widen her eyes in surprise by using her name. “Had to open your file. Your name’s on it.” She explained quickly.

“Oh.” Clarke laughed.

“Which colour do you want the cover and back?”

“Oh my god.” She exhaled loudly. “I wasn’t aware I had so many choices.”

“Well. Looks like you weren’t aware people could own money with said choices.” Lexa winked.

“No, I wasn’t.” She had the feeling she had a lasting blush by now. “Just make it a plain white back and foil front.” She chose from the binder on the desk in front of her, trying to get her body response in check.

After the print was done, Lexa quickly worked her way through the motions of binding the document. Clarke watched her, admiring how the muscles flexed and relaxed. The artist in her wanted to paint her. She bit her lip in appreciation. When Lexa looked up to present two backs, one off white and one bright white, she caught the blonde ogling her again and couldn’t help but blush this time herself, which didn’t go unnoticed when Clarke pointed to the back she wanted.

“There you go.” Lexa handed her the finished product and she admired it.

“Wow, that looks… um… professional.”

“Thanks. It’s my business to make it look decent.”

“Thank you.” Clarke locked her blue eyes with intense green and added. “Lexa.”

“You’re welcome.” She smiled in return, licked her lips and leaned closer. “Clarke.”

They gravitated towards each other but before anything further happened, Clarke remembered her state of hygiene and stepped back a little. Lexa stopped in her movement and watched her intensely, looking out for any signs of disinterest or disapproval. Clarke squirmed under her stare and looked down, catching the time on her laptop screen.

“Shit!” She had 10 minutes left. She grabbed her paper and laptop and stuffed both into her bag, before turning back to Lexa. “How much do I owe you?”

“A coffee once you’ve handed your assignment in.” Lexa replied flirtatiously. Clarke laughed at her not believing the words. She looked like a mess and probably smelled worse than a stable.

“I really have to go.” She left a ten dollar note on the counter, turned and ran out of the store. Lexa watched her leaving, the smile faltering the second the blonde was around the corner.

Lexa took the money with a sad sigh and went back to her work before the gorgeous girl had interrupted her lazy day. So much about her gaydar.

An hour later, Lexa heard the entrance bell announcing another customer. She groaned to herself, debating on closing the store. She just wasn’t in the mood, but only one minute had passed before the bell rang again. 'Had the person left again?' she wondered, getting up and stepping into the store. Her eyes fell immediately on a single candle on the counter and a note next to it. She walked over, smelled at the candle before reading the note, scribbled hastily on a coffee shop napkin.

_Vanilla scent is appreciated by most people. Vanilla scented candles are the perfect background for any time you want a mellow, relaxing atmosphere._

Lexa laughed out loud and quickly walked onto the sidewalk, looking out for the only person, who would leave such a message. Sure enough Clarke leaned against the wall with two coffees in her hands and a big smile on her face.

“Hey.” She pushed herself off the wall. “If you’re still interested in that coffee…?” She held up the cups and looked at her expectantly. Lexa walked closer, and accepted one cup, eyes falling onto the blonde’s lips before quietly admitting “Coffee was just an excuse to see you again.”

“I know.” Clarke whispered back and took a tiny step towards Lexa, whose gaze was fixed on her eyes now.

“What took you so long?” The brunette breathed out close enough to feel her breath on her skin.

“Had to freshen up.” She mumbled and closed the remaining distance, finally pressing her mouth against warm lips.

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. Let me know here or on tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jaansche
> 
> 02/17: I was made aware of an unauthorised upload of my story 'Let your dreams set sail' by thebestlesbianships.tumblr.com on tumblr. If you find other stories of mine uploaded elsewhere then on AO3 or fanfiction.net please let me know. If you like my story/stories I'm grateful for a repost of the original URL/link of either aforementioned webside, but DO NOT repost my chapters. Thanks Jaansche


End file.
